Titans Tomorrow
by KittyCat918
Summary: So you're telling me, the Titans in the future are evil!" Vic sighed, "No. It's more complicated than that." "Than why don't you tell us what's going on?" Vic sighed once again, "Okay. In our timeline. . ."
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Richard Grayson walked up the old wooden stairs to the cold attic that lay atop of the house. He opened the small door slowly, squeaking since it was in desperate need of oil. He walked across the wooden floor, and to a pile of boxes. He slowly took down the one on the top, and set it on the ground.

He opened it up and smiled. He took out a piece of paper, which was an article from the **_Jump City Times_**. He looked at the crumpled paper, and began to read it.

_**Jump City has new Teen Titans!**_

_Jump City now seems to have a new group of teen fighting machines. After their first group of Titans left, the city had trouble with keeping the crime rates down. But now, after more then ten years, heros have graced the city again. _

_The new Teen Titans have shown that their just as good as the older one. But that would be expected since it is rumored that a few of the members are the children of the original Titans. _

_The new leader, is yet another Robin, who also went from Batman sidekick, to Titan leader. There is another lovely Tamaranian girl on the team also, known as Nightstar. Who is rumored to be the daughter of the Original Robin and the Tamaranian warrior Starfire. An Enchantress is in our mists again as well, as a girl named Lark, who is also rumored to be the child of shape shifter Beastboy and enchantress Raven. Now to add to the team is the Super Man's clone, Super Boy, who Retired Teen Titan, Cyborg, took in five years ago. Kid Flash adds to the team, with his super-speed, and super wit. Also known to be adopted by Cyborg. Last, but certainly not least is Wonder Girl a strong fighting girl._

_Together the team make an unstoppable force. Saving Jump City from falling into the dumps. Will they be able to live up to Jump City's expectations? Or will they be a disappointment? _

Richard chuckled lightly. He knew they would not be a disappointment. He had faith in the young teens. Don't get him wrong, he was very worried as well. His daughter, after all, was part of the team. Her name was Mar'i but she dubbed herself Nightstar "Star" after her mother..He and Starfire, who now goes by Kory Grayson, live in Bludhaven, and also have a young son Ryand'r but everyone calls him Ryan.

Lark Logan was the daughter of Beastboy, or rather Garfield, and Raven. She and Nightstar have known each other since they were babies, and were best friends. Cyborg, Victor Stone, got married to a Dr. Sarah Charles, who worked at S.T.A.R labs. They found out about a scientist at Cadmus Labs who cloned Super Man, and took in the boy. They then found another boy, who was left out on the streets, they took him and it wasn't until later they discovered his mischievous powers. Richard wasn't exactly sure how the Titans came past Wonder Girl, Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark, but she made an excellent addition to the team.

But Richard had great fit, and respect for the new leader, Tim Drake who is now known as Robin "The Boy Wonder" He knew that the boy would lead the team into victory, and through many troubles.

He smiled again, and took out a picture in the box.

In the middle was a boy with black hair and a mask, in a red, yellow and black costume. That was Tim Drake AKA Robin.

Next to him, to his right, was a boy dressed in a red and black costume, with Super-Mans emblem on his chest, and a black leather jacket. He was Super-Boy.

To Robin's right was a girl. She wore a dark purple strapless top that showed_ a lot _of her stomach, much to Richard's disappointment. A short bark purple skirt that went above her knees, and boots just below her knees. She wore a silver arm guard on her forearm, and a silver head gear that went around her face. She black hair was long, and went to the end of her back. Her green eyes seemed to have a glow to them as well. This was his and Kory's daughter, Nightstar. He had tried to get her to change outfits, but she said that it was easier to fly and fight in.

After Super-Boy was another boy, dressed in a yellow suite, and a red lightening on his chest. That was Kid Flash, or Bart Allen.

After Nightstar came another girl. She wore a black long sleeved leotard, a dark green cape and green slippers. Her hair was a dark green as well, only her skin was also green only a lighter shade. Her name was Lark.

Floating over them was a girl with blonde hair, blue skirt with white stars scattered over it, a red tank top with Wonder Woman's emblem on the chest, and black boots. This was Wonder Girl, or Cassie Sandsmark.

Richard could not help but let a small smile grace his lips. He had to admit, it was strange to see others bee the Teen Titans. It was hard and painful in the beginning, to disband the team. When they first started the team, they knew the day would come when they would have to quit, when they would have to hang up the capes, but they couldn't help but feel that the day had come to soon. But they had separated on good terms and had kept in touch with each other.

He and Starfire got married soon after quitting. Starfire took the name Kory Anders, much like her Tamaranian name Koriand'r. They moved to Bludhaven, where he, Richard, became the masked hero "Nightwing". They soon had a daughter, and then later a Son.

Beast Boy and Raven had to be the biggest surprise of all. Never in Richards life did he think they would get together. Beast Boy became a solo hero for a while, but later decided to stick with his real identity Garfield "Gar" Logan. He and Raven soon got married and had their daughter, Lark. Those nine months had to be the scariest of Richard's life. A pregnant Raven. . . That's anyone's nightmare.

Cyborg took up a job at S.T.A.R Labs. There he met Sarah Charles. The two fell in love, not that big of a surprise, and got married. They adopted Kon El, who they changed his name to Conner, and then later took in a young Bart Allen.

Richard sighed, and put the picture back. He closed the box and set it back down on the pile. He walked across the floor, and down the stairs, wondering how the teens were doing. . .

* * *

"Dude!" yelled a voice, "Not cool!" 

Kid Flash, and Superboy were sitting on the floor in the living room, playing the latest video games. Kid flash was losing, much to his dismay.

"It's not my fault you stink at this." Superboy said, smirking.

"Oh yeah. . ." Flash growled, and worked harder to get into the lead.

"What is it that you boys see in those games?" Wonder Girl asked, as she and Nightstar walked into the room.

"They're fun." Superboy said, while shrugging. Suddenly Flash was in the lead. "Hey no fair!"

Nightstar sighed. "In my home we did not waist our time on such games. My parents always make us be active, to keep up our strength."

"Where I come from, we don't have any video games." Wonder Girl said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How could you live!" exclaimed Flash.

"Its not like we knew such things existed."

"You weren't missing anything." Lark said in a monotone voice as she stepped into the room as well, holding a novel in her hand. "They're absolutely pointless."

"How can you call yourself Beast Boy's daughter." Superboy asked in astonishment, never taking his eye off the game.

"**WINNER FLASH!**"A mechanical voice from the game announced.

"Who da man?" Flash said, while dancing around, "Who's da man?"

"Still me!" said Superboy, "You didn't even get close to beat _my_ high score."

"Not for long." and they went back to playing.

"Utterly pointless." Lark said. She sat down on the couch, and started reading her book.

"Where is Robin?" Nightstar asked, looking around the room, noticing their leader was the only one missing.

"Probably still training." Wonder Girl replied, shrugging, "I mean its _only_ been about four hours!" she added sarcastically.

"Perhaps I should go check on him. . ."

"Sure. If he hasn't passed out by now, it'll be soon." Nightstar looked at her worriedly. "I was joking, Star."

"Oh, of course. Forgive me, I am not very good with such jokes. My. . .family didn't make ones such as those."

"Its okay. You'll catch on, trust me, with those two living with us," she pointed to the two boys with their eyes glued to the screen, "Your bound to understand sooner or later."

Nightstar nodded, and walked out of the room. She walked down the long halls, until she could hear the sounds of punching bag being pinched. She slowly walked into the room, and saw Robin dripping in sweat, punching and kicking the bag. "Robin. . ." she said.

He abruptly stopped. He whipped the sweat on his forehead and sighed, "Yeah Star?" he asked.

"Well I was just thinking that. . .perhaps. . .that you should retire for the day? From training that is."

"Can't." was his reply.

"But Robin, you have been training for the last four hours, perhaps it is time to take a brake and-"

"Listen Star, I have to keep up my strength. Stay in shape."

"I know that I am not quite as familiar to costumes as most are, but I believe that four hours is quite a time to "Stay in shape" the others only do it for an hour or two."

"Sorry Star I-"

"Please. I do not wish to see you hurt. . ." Nightstar said, pouting. She may be naive, but if there was one thing she knew, it was how to get her way. Her lower lip quivered, and she batted her eyelashes slightly.

Robin sighed and ran his hands through his sweaty hair. "Not the look. . . Alright, alright, you win Star."

Nightstar smiled, "Wonderful. You will join us in the livingroom, correct?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled again, and floated out of the room.

* * *

"Okay everyone, its movie night!" Flash said excitedly. "What should we watch?" They all sat around the couch in their usual spots. Wonder Girl, than Superboy, Robin, Nightstar, and Lark. 

"An Action Movie." Robin said.

"Supernatural." suggested Superboy

"Horror." came to monotone reply of Lark.

"Perhaps Romance?" asked Nightstar.

"Suspense." Wonder Girl said, smiling.

"Er. . ." said Flash. . . "Anyone up for pizza instead?"

"Well what do we have to choose from?" Superboy asked Flash.

"Clowns Attack III, or Deadly Fangs." Flash said sheepishly.

"At least they're horror." Lark said.

"Just choose one." groaned Wonder Girl in annoyance. Flash put in a movie, and took his seat next to Wonder Girl. The movie soon started up, and it turned out to be Clowns Attack III. Suddenly an alarm went off. Making them all jump.

"Titans trouble!" Robin said, jumping from his seat.

* * *

A man dressed up in a clown suit laughed as he stole a bunch of money from the banks cash register. 

"I thought clowns were suppose to be funny." said Robin.

The Teen Titans stood in front of the door way, staring at the man.

"They interrupted our movie so we could fight a clown?" asked Flash. "What's he gonna do? Make us laugh to death."

"The names Buzzo kiddies," said the clown, "And that's not such a bad idea." He grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at them. The all dodged it except Super Boy.

Superboy fell to the ground, holding his stomach, laughing, as gas surrounded him. "Next. . .time. . .Flash, don't. . .give him. . .any. . .ideas!" he said between chuckles.

"Titans go!" said Robin.

Flash run up to Buzzo and punched him. "That's for making me miss my movie!" he exclaimed.

"Grow up." said Lark. She turned into a black raven and chanted; "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A table near by had black aura cover it, and then it hit Buzzo in the back.

Nightstar flew into the air, and charged at him, Buzzo threw a flower at her. It exploded in her face, and she fell to the ground. Robin caught her before she could, and threw a bird-a-rang at him.

"I hate clowns." Nightstar mumbled.

The two jumped away from each other, just as another flower was thrown at them. Wonder Girl flew up to him, and hit him in the face. Buzzo flew back, and hit the wall. Nightstar shot Starbolts at him, and caused some of the wall to come crashing down on him.

"So. . .did we beat. . .him?" Superboy asked in between deep breathes, since he had just stopped laughing.

Flash ran over to the pile of debris and looked around. "Yep. Now who's up for the rest of the movie?" They all groaned. They've all had enough of clowns for one night.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Lark chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." 

"Lark?" came a voice. She winced, and opened one eye to look at Nightstar. "I am sorry to disturb your meditating," Nightstar said, "But I was wondering if I may borrow one of your books?"

"Sure. As long as its not one of my spell books."

Nightstar nodded, and walked over Lark's bookcase and looked over the books. Her eyes set on one that read '**_MYTHS' _**on the spine. It looked interesting enough. Skyfire took it out of the shelf, and left the room, not wanting to disturb Lark even more.

She walked down the hall, looking down into the book. Suddenly she bumped into something, and fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Woah, sorry Star." said Superboy, holding out his hand. "Didn't see you."

"No need to apologize friend. It was I who was not looking at my surrounding. I am sorry." Nightstar replied. She took his hand, and he helped her up.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked indicating to the book.

"Oh it is one of Lark's books. It looked rather intriguing so she let me borrow it."

"That's cool. Do you know what its about?"

"About Myths?"

"Oh okay. Those stories are always cool, I guess. Well, see ya, I promised Robin I would train with him outside."

"Oh alright. I suppose I will 'See you around'?"Nightstar said, tilting her head, hoping she had used the correct phrasing.

Superboy smiled, "Yeah. See you." and he continued on.

* * *

Most of the characters in here are from DC comics. Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Flash all came from the Teen Titans III group. Nightstar came from the Kingdoms Universe. Lark is just my own character. 

I tried this story out a few months ago, but it didn't seem to click that well, I didn't really have a plot going on. So I took it off the website and just left it there. Then I came up with this idea, from "Titan's Tomorrow", so a lot of what's going on is from that.

At first Nightwing and Starfire's daughter was called "Luand'r" after Starfire's mother, and her nick name was Skyfire". But then I found out about "Nightstar" and decided to use her instead. I figured she would talk like Starfire, since I think it would be hard to break out of that habit. Since Nightwing didn't use that much slang, she probably didn't have anyone to teach it to her. I also thought that Nightwing wouldn't let his kids sit around and play video games all day, and have them play outside in sports, and work out.

Lark Logan is my own character. She's pretty much just like her parents. Don't' worry if you hate OC'S cause she's not going to play that big of a part in this story, kinda.

I know Superboy and Kid Flash didn't live with Cyborg, but I wanted everyone to be tied to the old Teen Titans somehow, and that just seemed the best way. I mean, Cyborg really can't have his own kids, so he would have to adopt, right? Dr. Sarah Charles is from DC comics as well.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

"I want Pepperoni! " Flash exclaimed.

"Pepperoni is meat, I don't eat meat." said Lark, crossing her arms and glaring at the boy.

"Can we not just order a cheese pizza?" suggested Nightstar, "Then it will settle everything."

"I'm with Star on this one." said Robin. "I don't want to hear you two fighting again."

"But cheese is so plain." complained Superboy.

"So?" asked Wonder Girl, "Its just pizza "

"If you guys don't decided soon, I'm gonna let Star choose whatever she wants." Robin warned.

"Oh wonderful!" squeal Nightstar, clapping her hands in delight. Everyone stared in disbelief knowing that ifStar were to choose it might not be edible.

"Cheese is good." said Lark.

"Yep, I'm all for cheese." Flash added.

"Oh yeah. Gotta love the cheese " Superboy exclaimed.

"I like cheese." said Wonder Girl, shrugging.

"Then its settled," said Robin. He turned to the waitress who's been waiting for about. . . oh say ten minutes. "We'll have a large cheese pizza please."

"Ok, I'll have it ready for you soon." said the waitress. She walked away mumbling to herself.

They watched her go, and Wonder Girl sighed. "Maybe next time we shouldn't take so long."

"It's not my fault little Miss. High and Mighty over there won't eat meat " Flash said, pointing to Lark.

"Aw, leave Lark alone Flash. Its was mostly your fault anyway." Superboy said, smirking.

"What? "

"Please," pleaded Nightstar. "Do not fight."

"Yeah," agreed Robin. "Save it for the bad guys, will you?"

"Yeah. You two act like such. . .such. . ." Wonder Girl said, trying to come up with a good word to describe their actions.

"Klor-Back Varbler Nelk's?" Nightstar suggested.

"Er. . .No. . ."

"Idiots?" Lark added, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Idiots " Superboy and Flash sat back, mumbling. Soon the waitress came out with their pizza. Mumbling about stupid kids, and taking so long. They all rushed into the pizza, eating they're way through it, until it came down to the last piece.

"I want it." Superboy said.

"You got it last time!" yelled Flash.

"Neither of you should have it." said Robin.

"Yeah," agreed Wonder Girl. "I should."

"I wish to have the slice as well." said Nightfire, sheepishly.

"Whatever." said Lark, crossing her arms.

"There's an easy way to settle this." said Robin.

"Yeah," agreed Flash. "First one to it, gets it!" he threw it up in the air, everyone except for Lark who really didn't care, went after it.

Superboy flew up in the air, about to get it, but Nightstar shot a starbolt at it, and made it out of his reach. Robin as about to grab it, but Flash pulled him down. Wonder Girl went to grab it, but was tackled by Super Boy. The slice then fell towards the ground, and fell onto Lark's lap. She picked it up and took a bite.

"Mmm," she moaned in delight. "Starbolts really make it taste better, Star." They all stared down at her, mouths a gap. "What? I got it, didn't I?" Then Robin, Nightstar, and Wonder Girl laughed, leaving Superboy and Flash to stare longingly at the pizza Lark was eating.

"Truly wonderful, friend Lark." Nightstar said, clapping her hands smiling.

"That was hilarious." Wonder Girl said, smirking.

"Not. Fair." said Flash.

* * *

Kory stood in the kitchen, stirring the pasta in the pot. She was humming a song, while swaying a little. Suddenly the phone ran. She set down the spoon, and answered it. "Hello?" she said. 

"_Hello? Kory?_" came the voice of Raven.

"Oh, hello Raven. It is I. How have you been?"

"_Great Kory you won't believe this but. . . I'm pregnant._"

"Truly?"

"_Yes._"

"Glorious, Raven! How has Gar taken the news?"

"_Well. . .I haven't told him yet. . ._"

"Why not? I am sure he will be ecstatic."

_"I know, its just. . .ever since the Titans started up in Jump City we've both been very worried about Lark. How will we be able to deal with a baby. I mean, remember how I was when I was pregnant with Lark?"_

"I try to forget." Kory said, smiling, "But I was the same with my two children. Though Nightstar was worse than Ryan. I believe the second time is easier, friend Raven."

_"I know. . .its just. . .I'm scared. What if Lark needs me while I'm pregnant? Or after the labor? I can't leave the baby alone. But what if its important? Or-"_

"Friend Raven. I will gladly help your daughter, if it is needed. You will in no condition to do it yourself. You must calm down. Talk to Gar. I am sure you two will come up with something."

_". . .Thanks Kory. Really, thanks for everything."_

"What are friends for? Now talk to your husband. Everything will be fine."

_"Your right. I'll go talk to him, now. Thanks...bye."_

"Good bye." She hung up the phone, smiling. She went back to her pasta and started humming again. She was very happy. Raven made a wonderful mother. Though it was true, during Raven's pregnancy she was not the. . .best person to be around. But that was to be expected.

Suddenly a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist. Warm lips kissed the crock of her neck, and she giggled.

"Why are you so happy?" a deep voice asked. Kory's smile widened as she turned around, and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Can I not be happy for no reason?" she asked.

"Course you can. But your never this happy unless something happened." said Richard, he leaned in close to her "So spill." he muttered into her ear.

She giggled, "Well Raven is pregnant again, if you must know."

"Raven? Our Raven? As in Raven Logan?"

"Yes. That Raven." Kory said, rolling her eyes.

"Lord help us." Richard sighed, shaking his head.

"Richard Grayson "

"What? Need I remind you the last time she was pregnant? Not only that, we had a pregnant Kory as well. Sorry Hun, but you two made us men live in hell for nine months."

Kory pouted, and pushed Richard away. "Well Dick maybe if someone could learn to stay under control, you wouldn't have had a pregnant Kory." Richard just smiled, and leaned in closer about to kiss her when:

"Ew." said a voice, "That's on one of the top ten things I don't want to see or hear list." They both turned and saw their son, Ryan, in the doorway wearing a disgusted look. He shuddered and quickly walked away. Richard and Kory looked at one another, and laughed.

* * *

"So Flash throws the ball, and you hit it with this." Robin explained to Nightstar, picking up a baseball bat. "If you hit it, you run around those bases." he pointed to the bases on the ground. 

"I think I understand." Nightstar said, tilting her head. Robin smiled and handed her the bat. He went to the outfield, and stood there with his glove.

The Titans were in the park, playing Baseball, since no crime has come up that day. It was girls against boys, and everyone was having a good time, even Lark.

"Are you ready?" Flash asked Nightstar with a smirk.

"I believe so." she replied.

"Let me warn you. I have a mean fast ball."

"I think I shall handle it." Flash just nodded, and threw the ball. It was rather fast. Nightstar stuck out the bat, and it hit the ball. It wasn't that hard, but considering she had inherited some of her mothers strength, it sent the ball flying into the air.

"Got it!" Superboy shouted, while rocketing into the air after the ball.

"Run Star!" Wonder Girl cheered. Nightstar set down the bat, and ran to the first base, than second, third, she was making her way to home, when Superboy appeared with the ball, he threw it to Flash, and Flash ran after Star. Nightstar turned and saw Flash running to her with great speed. She 'eeped' and flew into the air, out of his reach.

"How are you going to get to the base from there?" Flash asked, folding his arms.

Lark used her powers, and the home base floated into the air with a dark aurora around it Nightstar flew to it, and touched it, while bringing it and herself to the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" said Flash, while Super Boy and Robin laughed.

"What?" asked Wonder Girl, "You, Super Boy, and Star used your powers. Why couldn't Lark?" she folded her arms, smirking.

Flash just walked to the base, mumbling. "Just get the bat." Wonder Girl smiled and took the bat.

* * *

"Oh X'Hal " Nightstar exclaimed, holding her noise. "_Cred Vilg Tyshed._" 

"Come on Star, hold still." Robin ordered, trying to take hold of her face and examine the damage. She shook her head, and pulled away, thinking she must look rather horrid right now.

"Star, as your leader I command you let me see it." he demanded firmly. Nightstar glared at him while he raised and eyebrow. She sighed and removed her hands from her face to let him see itHe tilted her head slightly, to see if anything were broken. There was just a little bleeding, then everything else looked fine. "Sorry for hitting you, Star." he said softly.

"It was not your fault. I should have blocked it." Skyfire replied, smiling. "We were training, were we not? I suppose I must train more."

"I think you've had enough for today." Robin said, smiling and letting go of her face. Skyfire raised an eyebrow to him. "What?" he asked.

"Is this the same Timothy Drake I first met? You never give anyone a brake. I suppose that's what you get for spending all your time with uncle Bruce."

Robin laughed. "Well no one got hurt before, so they didn't need a brake. . .and uncle Bruce still sounds rather strange."

She smiled, "I am the only one allowed to call him such, remember? I thought you had learned your lesson the first time?" Robin laughed, while shaking his head remembering the first time he and Nightstar met. . .

_"Do I have to stay?" questioned Timothy Drake for the ninth time that night. "No offense Bruce but most of you're get together's a really boring."_

_Bruce Wayne just stared down at him, no emotions showing in his eyes. "Yes." was his reply Tim sighed. Bruce never was one for long conversations, unless it was about "work" of course._

_Tonight Bruce was having a little get together was some friends of his. For some reason he had decided to be evil and make Tim stay down with him. Was he trying to torture him? Was he trying to traumatize him for the rest of his life?_

_"So. . . Who's coming, anyway?" Tim asked. He walked across the study and flopped down onto the antique leather couch. He brought a hand up to his tie, and tried to loosen it a little. Did Alfred have to tie it so tight?_

_"An old friend of mine." replied Bruce. He as well went to sit down, only in the large chair behind the mahogany desk._

_Tim sighed in annoyance. "You said that already. Could I at least get a name? I think I deserve that much since you decided to condemn me to death."_

_"Death?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, amusement just slightly hitting his features._

_Tim nodded. "I can see it now. It will be written on my grave stone, "Death by boredom."_

_"You're too dramatic," came Bruce's cut reply. "If you must know tha man's name is Richard Grayson. Perhaps you've heard of him?" Tim bolted up from the couch._

_"Nightwing?" he asked in excitement, "Nightwing's the one coming? Why didn't you say so!" Bruce shrugged._

_"Was it really that important?"_

_"Yes! At least now I know I'm not going to be bored." _

_"He's bringing his family, as well." Bruce told him._

_Okay now this shocked Tim. Nightwing had a family? He had met the guy before, but he never knew he had a family. "He has a family? He never said he had a family."_

_"When you're a hero you don't go around telling people about you're family. It would just but them in danger. You should know that."_

_"What? Did he expect me to go and kill them off?"_

_Bruce opened his mouth, about to reply, when the large oak door opened. Bruce's most trusted confidant, Alfred Pennyworth walked in, wearing his usual black butler suit. He walked up to the desk and stood before Bruce, with his hands behind his back._

_"Master Richard is here, sir." he said, smiling slightly. It had been a long time since Richard Grayson had been too Wayne Manor. It had taken a lot of persuading on his part to finally get Bruce to invite the Grayson family over._

_Bruce nodded, as if saying "Let them in." Alfred bowed and walked out of the room for only a few moments and soon returned, but he was not alone. A man with black hair and blue eyes walked in. He wore a navy blue tuxedo, and seemed just as emotionless as Bruce._

_After a few moments of silence, Bruce was the first to cave in and said: "Dick."_

_The man nodded and replied: "Bruce."_

_Tim looked between the two. The tension could have been cut with a butter knife and fed to thebats in the cave. "Er. . . Tim?" he said, shrugging nervously. Both the men looked over at him, as if finally acknowledging his presence. Bruce was about to say something, but was once again cut off when someone walked into the room._

_This time it was a woman. A very pretty woman at that. She had long red hair, and unusual emerald green on green eyes. Her skin seemed like a certain orange almost, as if tan. She was tall, slightly shorter than the man, and wore a white long sleeved shirt, and green skirt._

_But she was not alone. A boy with black hair and green eyes walked in. He couldn't have been older than four, maybe five. His hand was clasped with the woman's, and he looked around shyly. "I am sorry we are late." said the woman, "But Ryan needed to use the washroom after the long drive." _

_Bruce stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of them. "Think nothing of it, Kory." he said. "How is Ryan?"_

_The woman smiled brightly, "He is wonderful. He should be starting school soon." Bruce nodded._

_"Good."_

_But it seems the interruptions didn't stop there. In walked a girl, close to his age. She had long black hair and green eyes like the woman's, only her's seems to have a certain glow to them. She wore a spaghetti strapped, purple dress with slits at the bottom. She smiled and walked over to the group._

_"Hello Uncle Bruce." she said, smiling even wider._

_Tim had to hold back a snicker. Uncle Bruce? Bruce did not seem like the uncle type._

_"Hello Mari." Bruce replied, nodding towards the girl. Than he turned toward Tim, who was biting his lip to contain his laughter. "This is Timothy Drake." Tim stood up and walked over to them. Bruce waved his hand toward the man. "This is Richard Grayson."_

_Richard stuck out his hand, "We've met." he said, as he and Tim shook hands._

_"This is his wife, Kory Grayson." Bruce continued._

_The woman also stuck out her hand, and Tim kissed it. Sometimes living with a billionaire had it's perks. You got to kiss pretty a womens hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She said. "This is our son, Ryan. He is rather shy." And she was right. The boy was now hiding behind his mother peeking out from behind her legs._

_Bruce went on, "And their daughter, Mari." Tim turned to the young girl, who was quite beautiful might he add, and kissed her hand as well. The girl giggled slightly, and Tim couldn't help but give a lop sided grin. Did he mention that he was an undeniable flirt? Really, it's all Bruce's fault._

_"It is glorious to meet you, Timothy." Mari said. Tim scrunched up his noise in disgust._

_"Just Tim." he told her. "Timothy is to formal for me. I'm saving that for when I get old." She giggled once again._

_"Tim is shall be than." It was then Tim noticed that he was still holding her hand. He quickly dropped it, and looked over at Bruce, who was smirking. Richard, who was standing next to Bruce, glared at him, as if to say: "You flirt with my daughter and I will hurt you"_

_Suddenly Alfred walked back in, Tim didn't even know he had left, and announced dinner was ready._

_So here they were sitting around a large oak dining table eating some of the many food prepared for them. Really how much did the cook think six people could eat?_

_Tim looked up from his plate, and met with green eyes of Mari. She gave him a smile, and he found himself returning it. He couldn't help it, this girl was unbelievable. She had to be the most innocent thing Tim had met in all his life._

_"So, tell me Tim," Mari said. "What school do you attend?" She really was something else. She talked strange, really proper, but so did her mother. But that just seemed to add on to her innocence. _

_"I'm home schooled." Tim replied. She nodded in understanding._

_"I am as well. But I suppose that is because the schools in Bludhaven are not quite adequate." _

_"Really? I'm in cause Bruce is cheap." She giggled once again, and he found himself liking that sound. Bruce, who was sitting at the head of the table glared at him. Kory joined in her daughter laughter and Richard smirked._

_"I know how that feels." Richard said._

_"Ryan isn't to be home schooled." said Mari, turning to her parents. "He will be attending that pre school." Her voice seemed quite accusing._

_"Mari." said Kory, looking stern, "We are not to discuss that matter here."_

_"We are not to discuss it anywhere." came the girls reply as she turned back to her food. She pocked at the half eaten chicken with her fork, biting her lower lip. Tim turned back to his plate as well, thinking that this conversation was not meant for him to hear._

_After that the dinner went by uneventful. Bruce, Richard, and Kory had disappeared into the study once again, Kory had put Ryan to sleep in one of the guests rooms they would be staying in for the night. That had left Tim and Mari alone._

_"Why don't you give Mari a tour, Master Tim?" suggested Alfred as he helped gather the plates on the dinning table. "I'm sure she'll enjoy it."_

_Mari gave a little jump of glee while clapping her hands happily, "Oh yes. I have only been her once before." she explained, "And that waswhen I was only ten years of age."_

_Tim smirked at her, and then shrugged. "Sure, I guess I could." he said. There was nothing better to do._

_So after they aimlessly wondered the halls, stopping every now and then to look in the rooms, the twoended up in the library, which is where they sat now. They were sitting on an old, antique couch in front of the blazing fireplace, in silence._

_Tim looked to his right, and saw that Mari had been staring at him. She blushed and quickly looked away. Tim gave her a small smile and looked away as well. Suddenly Mari broke the silence by saying: "You are Robin." It was not a question, merely a statement._

_Tim's face snapped back to look at her once again, in bewilderment. "What?" It had caught him bu surprise._

_"You are Robin." she repeated._

_"How did you. . . What are you talking about?" Mari rolled her eyes._

_"I may seem naive, Tim, but I am not stupid. I am not completely oblivious to my fathers nighttime activities. I also know who Batman is, but I do not believe uncle Bruce know's I am aware of it. So the only logical thing must be that you're Robin. I remember on my visit here when I was ten, there was another boy here by the name of Jason Todd. But he died, and Robin disappeared, so I suppose he was the Robin at that time."_

_Well, Tim was at lost for words. Really how do you reply to something like that? "Yeah you're right. I'm Robin The Boy Wonder " or "You caught me.Wanna go out sometime?" It was best to just stay silent._

_Mari stared at him, her head cocked to the side. "Are you not going to reply?" she asked._

_"Der. . ." was all he said, and she giggled._

_"I am sorry, but I shall take that as a "Yes. I am Robin.". If you do not wish for me to tell uncle Bruce of my findings, then I shall keep them to myself."_

_". . .Er. . .um. . ."_

_"Are you always this articulative?" she asked, smiling._

_Tim blinked once, then twice, a third time, then: "Holy crap, I'm in trouble " he shouted. Mari gasped in surprise, and back away a little._

_"I am sorry?" she said, forwarding her brows._

_"Bruce is gonna kill me No one is suppose to know. Well except Nightwing. . . and Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern . . ."  
_

_"You have met them? " she asked her eyes wide. Tim shrugged._

_"Yeah. No big deal."_

_"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?" She got on her knees and crawled up to him putting her face mere meters from his. "What were they like? Is Superman as handsome as they say? How strong is Wonder Woman? How about-"_

_"Woah, woah, woah." said Tim, putting a finger on her lips to stop her babbling. "I'm really not suppose to tell you." Mari frowned and leaned back. She batted her eyes, and her lower lip started to quiver. That was the first time he had ever come face to face with. . . "The face"_

_"I am sorry." she said, "I suppose I just got. . . Over excited. You must think me as silly."_

_"Aw, come one now." said Tim, feeling really bad now. "That's not true. I mean, I'm sure lots of girls would do the same thing." He frown turned into a smile and her musical giggle filled the air._

_"Yes, I suppose you would know." she said._

_"What's the suppose to mean?"_

_"Well, from what I hear, you are quite the. . . "Ladies man", I think they put it." she said._

_"They? Who's they?" he asked, feeling slightly offended. Sure there were lots of girls who flirted with him. Well of course he had to flirt back, you know, to be polite. . ._

_"Oh yes. Uncle Bruce has said it, as well as father. The news as mentioned it quite a few times as well."_

_"Wow, am I that popular?" he asked, smirking._

_"Oh yes. Everyone in relation to uncle Bruce is. Father sometimes has a hard time with the press. Once, when something big happened at uncle Bruce's company, they even came to our house when our parents were out. When father got home he went "ballistic" as you say."_

_"Wow, that must have sucked." Tim said, sympathetically._

_Mari nodded her head. She brought her knees up under her chin, and hugged them to her chest "I do not usually get to converse with people my own age." she said. She turned her head, and rested her cheek on her knees, looking at him. "I am happy to have come tonight."_

_Tim smiled at her. "Me too. Usually Bruce's get together's are really boring. But, don't you have any friends?"_

_She closed her eyes and sighed. "A small few. There is Lark Logan, I have known her since I was born. But she lives in New York City. Bart Allen, and Conner Kent live with uncle Vic and aunt Sarah in Denver."_

_"Bart Allen, and Conner Kent?" he asked. He wasn't jealous, nope not him._

_"Well, now, I suppose, their names are Bart and Conner Stone." she said, smiling at him. "They are like brothers to me."_

_"Oh. . . Okay. But, why don't you go to school?" he asked._

_"Oh, well. . . As you can see I am not the most normal looking girl. . . I suppose I would attract unwanted attention." was her reply. She frowned and looked back at the fire, saddened. "I look rather. . . strange."_

_"Don't say that." Tim said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're prettier then most girls I know."_

_Mari blushed, and pushed a strand of hair that had fell into her face, and pushed it behind her ear. "Thank you." she said softly. "But I am not very normal looking. You see. . . I am half Tamaranian."_

_"Tamaranian? You mean, from Tamaran?" Tim asked, thinking of one of the planet's Alfred had taught him about._

_Mari nodded. "Yes. You see. . . I am rather strong, and have the ability to fly."_

_"Really?" he asked, in excitement. "That's awesome Can you do anything else? I mean, I know some Tamaranian's have special powers."_

_"Oh yes. There are a special few that have the ability to shot ray from their eyes. Those who become Chrysalis's. Some have the power of flying at faster speeds, or being able to lift much more than the average Tamaranian."_

_"Can you do any of that?"_

_"No. You see, because I am only half Tamaranian, I will not go through the transformation. But I have the power of starbolts."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I can shoot energy from my hands. . . It is a long story, one I so not wish to tell." she said softly. Tim looked down disappointed, but didn't press the matter. "May I ask a question?" she asked suddenly _

_"Yeah, go ahead."_

_She bit her lower lip, and looked around nervously, then: "Is the Green Arrow as "Sexy" as Lark says he is?"_

"Robin?" Nightstar asked, walking over to him, bringin him back to reality. "Are you well?"

"Huh?" Robin asked, "Yeah, I'm fine Star, just. . . remembering. . ."

"Oh. . .was it a happy memory?"

"Yeah. Real happy."

"I am glad."

"Hey. . .Star?. . ." Tim said, looking at her.

"Yes Robin?"

"Why don't you call me Tim anymore?"

Nightstar's eyes widened in shock, she stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the floor. "I. . .I did not know you wanted me too. . . I thought that since everyone else called you Robin, you wanted me to do so as well. . ."

'_That makes perfect sense_' he thought. "Oh. . . Well you can call me Tim, if you want. I mean, I call you Star."

"_Ev ed ec Des oui fecrat du pa lymmat, dryh Des ec fryd ed crymm pa._"(1)

Tim raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you just say?" Nightstar smiled slyly at him. "Maybe you should learn Tamaranian Tim, or you may never know what I am saying." she replied.

"I hope it wasn't an insult."

"_Yh ehcimd? E fuimt hajan ehcimd oui, tayn Des._" (2) Robin slapped his forehead.

"Okay, but if I find out that you're dissing me behind all those words, you're in big trouble Star." He said sternly, though his eyes showed amusement.

"Hey Star Robin What's going on?" Flash asked, walking over to the two. He, Superboy, and Wonder Girl had just walked into the training room.

"We were training." Robin replied.

"Woah, Star What happened to your face? " asked Superboy. Nightstar gasped and covered her face with her hands. An annoyed Lark slapped Superboy in the back of the head.

"Hey What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot." she replied. She walked over to Nightstar and put a hand on the girls shoulder. "It's ok Star. Superboy's just a dolt, acting like a typical boy. Come on, will clean your face up." She led Nightstar out of the room, and they disappeared down the hall way.

"What happened?" Wonder Girl asked.

"We were training, hand to hand combat, I threw a punch, she didn't block it, and it ended up hitting her in the nose." Robin explained. Wonder Girl rolled her eyes. "What? I didn't mean too." Super Boy and Flash stood in the background laughing.

* * *

Author Notes: The Tamaranian language used in this story is mine. 

(1) _If it is Tim you wished to be called, than Tim is what it shall be._

(2) _An insult? I would never insult you, dear Tim_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

It's all for the better. Changing it all is for the good of everyone. If they could stop this from happening, then let them do it at all costs, no matter what. Be it another's life, or their own, they had to stop this from happening. They did what was for the best, they saved people. Destroying a few things and lives wouldn't matter, right? Then why was the feeling of guilt swarming through his stomach? Why did he have a certain fear for what they were going to do? Was it all worth it? If they killed someone would it be worth changing the horrible things that have swept through their lives for all these years?

"How's it going, Vic?" came a feminine, yet deep voice behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief, and frustration.

"I'm almost done. It should be ready in the next couple of days." he said. He got up from his crouching position, and brushed of the dirt on his knees. He whipped his head where he could feel the sweat forming. Turning around, he came face to face with a woman. "Are you sure about this Karen?" he asked her.

The woman's smile faded slightly. "Are you having doubts?"

"It's just. . . I've been thinking. . ." The woman's smile spread across her face once again, only this time it was more of a mischievous grin.

"Well that's a change." came her playful reply.

"I'm serious Karen. What if we. . . What if we do this, but things only get worse?" The frown once again appeared on her face, but she had a thoughtful look in her chocolate eyes.

"Than we'll have to keep on trying, Vic. I've been thinking about this too, wondering if it's right. Vic, what's happening is all our fault. It should be us that changes it."

He looked down hard at the woman. "This isn't our fault."

"Yes it is. At least some of it. We shouldn't have let them seen what was happening. We should have let it alone. Maybe if we did, they wouldn't have separated."

". . .I know. . ."

"There are people I would like to have back, Vic. People I care about. People I _love_. They didn't deserve to die. The least we can do is _try_ to change this." His glare softened, and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked. The woman looked away from him.

"He was my husband, Vic. "For better for worse, till death do us part". Death parted us to soon. . . I know you went through the same thing." His hand fell from her shoulder and too his side. He looked away as well as he felt the familiar pain of loss run through him. "But you had it worse. You loss as son as well."

"At least I still have my other kid."

"But it doesn't fill the hole in you're heart, does it?" She turned around and started to walk towards the door. "I've tried to fill it in so many times, Vic. But it doesn't help. It just causes me to hurt _more_. You know? When I go on a date, kiss or hug another man, it feels like I'm betraying him." And she soon disappeared into the shadows of the doorway.

* * *

_Frah tu oui pameaja drao crymm vehecr ed?_

_Fredreh dra haqd vaf tyoc, E pameaja. Dra xiacdeuh ec, fryd crymm oui tu frah ed ec lusbmadat?_

_. . .E tu hud ghuf. E crymm tu fryd ec pacd vun ajanouha._

_Yht vun ouincamv?_

_Fryd E fyhd tuac hud syddan. E mucd ajanodrehk muhk yku. Ev ed crymm pa lryhkat E crymm pa jano rybbo. Ev hud, drah cu pa ed. Ed tuac hud syddan. . . So raynd tuac hud syddan._

_Dra raynd uv uha ymfyoc syddanc._

"Lark?" came a voice. Lark gasped and broke out of her meditation. She fell onto the ground she had been floating on, and rubbed her sore butt.

_Oui muja res._

She looked up and saw Wonder Girl standing in her doorway. "Sorry for disturbing you, but You, me, and Nightstar having combat practice while the boys are out."

Lark nodded and stood up. She dusted off her cloak, and put her hood up as she walked out of her room, following Wonder Girl. "Where are they going?"

Wonder Girl shrugged, "Probably just to have boy time, or something like that." was her reply as they continued towards the training room. Lark just nodded.

What were those voices? One sounded somewhat familiar, but the other was a complete stranger. It sounded like they were speaking Tamaranian. . . Maybe she should ask Star what they were saying. Well, if she can actually remember that is.

"Friends!" Nightstar exclaimed as they walked into the training room. "Are you ready?"

"I am." said Wonder Girl. Then she pointed over at Lark, "I don't know about her, though."

"Why is that?"

Wonder Girl was about to reply, but Lark beat her too it. "Hey, Star." she said, "What does "Oui muja res." mean?" she asked, saying the only statement she could remember from her earlier meditating.

Nightstar wrinkled her nose in confusion, and stared at her, "Why do you wish to know that, friend Lark?"

"Just tell me."

"It means "You love him" why?"

"It's. . . complicated."

"Tell us about it." Wonder Girl said. Lark looked over at her and glared. But then softened, maybe it was best to tell them. Maybe they would understand, and could help her figure it out. She was never one to ask for help, she took after her mother that way. But if it was offered, maybe she shouldn't turn it down.

"It's. . . strange. You see, I was meditating, and I started to hear voices." Lark started.

"First sign of insanity." Wonder Girl joked, only to have a glare sent her way by Lark.

"Shut up. Anyway, I heard these two voices, speaking Tamaranian. One sounded familiar, like I've heard it before. Maybe it was you're mom or something, but the other was a complete stranger. It was sort of gruff, manly. The were having this conversation of some sort, the only thing I remember was when the gruff voice said, "You love him." There was more, but I can't remeber or pronounce them."

There was a long period of silence. I mean, really, what could you say to something like that? They were all in the dark about Lark's powers; she didn't like to talk about them or anything that had to do with herself. All they knew was that she a half demon, with some weird genetics running through her.

"Er. . . wow." said Wonder Girl, looking around awkwardly.

"I agree." said Nightstar, "Its is rather "wow", yet strange as well. I did not know you could do such things."

Lark sighed, and shook her head, "That's the thing. I _can't_. I have no idea how that happened. I'm not sure if I was in someone else's head, or what. But this is defiantly out of the ordinary."

Wonder Girl rubbed the back of her neck, and looked around, "I'm confused. So you _don't_ know how you did it?"

"I said that, didn't I." Lark snapped.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Nightstar, clapping her hands in delight, "Maybe X'Hal was trying to reach you!" Lark and Wonder Girl stared at her, "Well, that would not be a good thing, considering she was turned evil, but thankfully the Warlords of Okaara brought her under control!" Lark shook her head.

"I don't think so, Star. X'Hal wouldn't contact a none believer." Lark explained.

"I don't think it wa any god or goddess." said Wonder Girl. "Maybe you're powers tapped into, I don't know, different dimension or something."

"Yes, but why would they say "You love him"?" asked Nightstar, in confusion. "Is that all you remember?"

"Yes." said Lark, "But I don't think that was part of the conversation. That came later, after Wonder Girl disrupted me. Maybe that was something completely different."

"Well, gee Lark." said Wonder Girl, "You know, we would help you if we could, but. . ."

"We know nothing of your powers." Nightstar pointed out, "We would be of no help."

Lark looked at them, then turned around, "You're right." she started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Wonder Girl, thoroughly confused.

"I think it's time I pay my mom a visit." was all she said, as the training room door swished close behind her.

* * *

She stood in front of the tall, dark building. Looking up at what she thought was the thirteenth floor. It had taken her three trains, and two subways to get here; she wasn't nervous then, why was she nervous now? Maybe it was because she was back in the home she had left a year ago. The place she abandoned, and how she still felt guilt for leaving her parents like that. 

Maybe they hadn't left on the best terms. Her mother had thought it was to early for her to leave; that her powers weren't ready. Her father just didn't want his "little baby" to leave. She had told them that it was her decision, and that she wasn't there baby anymore, that she was growing up and could take care of herself.

She took a deep breathe and took a step forward. She pushed open the glass doors and walked into the familiar lobby way. The floor was still to bright from being waxed all the time. It was still to crowded, the man at the desk was still to cheery, and the place was still to loud.

Lark walked across the marbled floor, and towards the elevator, only to be stopped by an annoying, high pitched voice. "Lark Logan, is the you little missy?"

She cringed and turned around, and saw Mrs. Hillington, one of the oldest residents at the "James Thomson Complex". Shouldn't she be dead by now? "Hello Mrs. Hillington." she replied in her trademark, monotone voice.

"Oh dear, it's so nice to see you!" The big wrinkle on the middle of her face that served as a mouth gibbered on and on. "How are things in Jump City?"

"Fine."

"That's lovely. How long will you be visiting?"

"Depends."

"Oh is it. . ." she leaned in closer, "Top secret Teen Titans stuff?"

"Sure, Mrs. Hillington, sure." Had she gotten weirder since she'd been gone? Or did she just forget to take her medicine again?

"Oh well, run along, then. Don't want to keep saving the city waiting." She said, smiling and showing of her toothless mouth.

"Bye." Lark said. She swiftly turned around and walked into the elevator, which was still to annoying with its music. Pressed the glowing button with the letter 13 on it, and the doors slowly slid shut, and it gave a jolt and started up.

She looked as each button over the door glowed. . . 7,8,9,10,11,12,13. With a little "ding" the door slid open, and Lark stepped out. She looked down the hallways; which was still to long, and sighed.

She slowly walked down until she came face to face with number 256. She took a deep breathe and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Were they not home? Come on, her luck couldn't be that bad. The one time she wanted to talk to them, they weren't home. Why had she given back her key? Oh yeah, something about losing it and having no pockets in her leotard.

Suddenly the door was opened to reveal a woman wearing a dark blue shirt, and black skirt. Her violet hair was pulled up on a loose bun, letting a few strands frame her pale face. She leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms and smirked. God she was going to make this harder then it should.

"Are you going to stand there smirking all day, or are you going to let me in?" Lark asked her. Any normal person would have been chilled to the boy by the coldness of her voice, but not this woman. No, this was Raven Logan, the one who nearly destroyed the whole world, the one who had powers beyond imagination, the demon, and. . . her mother.

"That depends." said Raven, "Are you going to stand out there with the look of terror on you're face all day?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"No. You're scared of having to come to me."

"I don't do fear."

"Then you'll most likely end up killing your friends with horrible beasts."

Lark let out a sigh, "Will you just let me in? Badgering each other, isn't going to help anyone."

Raven nodded, and pushed herself off the frame and walked into the apartment. Lark followed, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked, while taking a sip from her herbal tea.

"I need to talk to you." Lark replied. She slowly stirred her own tea, and stared at her mother.

"About?"

"My powers." And like she had predicted, her mother smirked at her. That annoying "I told you so" smirk that she had always hated.

"Really now?" Raven asked, she leaned into the cushions of the sofa, "What about them?"

"Something. . . strange happened. Something I don't think is normal."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I was meditating, and all of a sudden I could hear these voices."

"That is normal. You could have been hearing the other's thoughts. That would happen to me."

"But it wasn't them. It was. . . They were strangers. People I've never met before, and they were speaking another language." Lark explained.

"And what language would that be?" Raven asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Tamaranian." At this Raven choked a little on her tea, and this time it was Lark's turn to smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Tamaranian." Lark repeated.

"How do you know it was not Mari? She is, as you know, half Tamaranian. She know's the language." Raven said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, mother. But it wasn't her. It wasn't her voice, and she never _thinks_ in that language, unless she's speaking it, of course, at the same time." Lark said. She took a sip of her tea, and swallowed it. She hated to admit it, but she loved her mother's tea. No one could quite make it like she could, not even Lark herself.

"She could have been speaking it." Raven continued.

"With whom? No one else in the tower can speak it, and she was in the tower at the time." Lark said, adding the last part after she had seen her mother open her mouth. "Once voice was a little familiar, as if I had heard it before. It was soft, and feminine, a woman. The other was more gruff, and manly, I had not heard it before."

Raven set down her cup, and gently tapped her lips with a napkin. "Suppose it was a thought from a much longer distance."

Lark stared at her in disbelief, "Are you saying I'm hearing thoughts from all the way in Tamaran?"

"No. Even I am not that advanced in telepathy. I am saying, that maybe you were hearing Kory's thoughts."

"That's what I thought too, but who would she be talking to?"

"She doesn't have to be talking to anyone. Maybe it was a memory of some sort."

Lark nodded, knowing that, that could very well be the answer, but it didn't feel like it. "I don't know, it's just. . . I don't think it was her. She had a distinct voice, you know. Ne that you can never find anywhere else. It just wasn't hers."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. I forgot, you're the master of voices." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It's just a feeling." Lark said, shrugging. "I was thinking. . ."

"You were thinking?" Raven pushed.

"I was thinking that maybe it was. . . some kind of different dimension." she said, biting on her lower lip, sort of afraid of her mothers reaction. But she didn't get the smirk, the sarcasm, or teasing she was expecting. Instead her mother shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

"Possible." was all she said.

"Possible? Possible! You mean I can. . . That I. . ." Again her mother shrugged.

"You know of your powers. It's quite possible that could happen." Raven explained.

"But, another Dimension? Hearing voices in another galaxy would make more sense!" Lark exclaimed.

A light bulb blew up.

"Calm down." her mother said, in her usual emotionless voice.

"Easy for you to say, you're use to this. In fact, it easier for you." Lark mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raven snapped.

"Never mind, just. . . Never mind." Raven glared at her, then just shrugged her shoulders. It was so easy for her. To feel something then completely forget it. But it wasn't that easy for Lark. She wasn't all demon, there was human in her too. Sure it was a different type of human genetics, but she was still human, and she still felt things, and sometimes couldn't get rid of them. They would stick with her, and cause destruction. It was just so hard sometimes, but it was easy to pretend; pretend not toe feel anything. Speaking of being human; "Where's dad?"

"Work." Raven replied.

"He works this late?"

"Just for tonight."

"Oh. . . Why?"

Raven shrugged, "Something about a project or something. Their studying some type of endangered species."

"Oh. Mom. . . is there something wrong?" Lark asked.

"Why?" Raven asked, curious, though, in a away, nervous.

"You seem. . . different." was all Lark said.

"Well, you've been gone for a year. Things change, Lark."

"Right, sorry for bringing it up."

"I'm pregnant." Raven stated, taking a sip of her tea.

"What!" This time the lamp broke.

"Stop doing that."

"I'm sorry, it's just. . . I wasn't expecting _that_."

"You have to keep you're emotions in check. It will be awhile before you can finally let them go, and even then it will be dangerous." Raven said to her. Lark sighed.

"Sorry. It's just. . . Its not enough that I know how you had _me_. But that was nearly fifteen years ago. But. . . _now_? I'm sorry but its just gross. People you're age aren't suppose to have fun like that."

"Excuse me?" said Raven, "You're father and I aren't that old."

"I don't care, its just gross thinking of your parents that way." Again Raven just shrugged. But what would she know? She never had to go through this. She doesn't know what it feels like. She could never understand. Why was Lark alone? Why did she have to be the one that had to be by herself, the only one who could know anything about herself. Why couldn't anyone else understand, to help her? It wasn't fair.

"It's getting late." stated Raven. "Are you going to stay here for the night, or ill you be returning to Jump City?"

"Would. . . would it be alright if I stay her for the night? I'm kind of tired." Lark said.

Raven nodded her head. She collected both of their empty tea cups and went into the kitchen. Lark shook her head. Something's never change.

Lark stood up from the sofa, and started to walk down a small narrow hall. She walked until she came to the third door, and opened it.

So here she was again. Just like a year ago. Her room was just as she had left it, and it was exactly the same as the one as the one at the tower. Dark, enclosed, foreboding. Just the way she left it.

Left it.

* * *

_"You owe me." Lark said, crossing her arms and legs as she leaned into the booth._

_She and Mari were sitting in a large booth in a dinner called "Nifty Fifty" someplace she would rather not describe in detail. Lets just say the name gave the interior away._

_"Oh Lark." said Mari, who was sitting across from her. "It shall be fun."_

_"If those two annoy me, I will kill them."_

_Mari sighed, "Do you really believe Bart and Conner are like that?"_

_"I've met them. I __know they are." Mari giggled and nodded._

_"True, but to brighten this visit up, I have invited Timothy to join us." Mari said, she clapped her hands in delight, something Lark noticed that she always did when she was happy. She guessed there were worst habits then clapping annoyingly all the time. "Oh Lark, you shall love him!"_

_"I don't love." Lark said, smirking. She let out a small chuckled when Mari rolled her eyes in annoyance._

_"That is not what I had meant." Mari said. "You shall. . . __enjoy his presence."_

_"I better. You never shut up about him."_

_At this Mari blushed like mad. "You need not bring that subject up."_

_That did it. The fork bent up as Lark laughed._

_"Lark laughing?" came a voice. Lark cringed as she turned her head to the left, and saw a boy standing at the head of their table. He had ruffled brown hair, that looked like he hadn't combed it this morning, and unusual yet interesting yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt, with blue plaid over shirt, and jeans. "It must be the apocalypse."_

_"Oh joy! Bart you are here!" Mari exclaimed. She jumped out of her seat, and gave him a big hug._

_"Oh joy." Lark said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. But she then smirked when she saw Bart literally turning blue from the lack of oxygen._

_"I think you better let him go, Mari." came a deep voice behind the two. Mari let out a squeak, and let go of Bart. Unfortunately for him, during her bear hug Mari had lifted him off the ground. He fell onto the hard floor, and let out a painful whine and rubbed his sore behind._

_Standing behind him, was another boy. He had black spikey hair, and blue eyes. He wore dark jeans, a red shirt, and the boys trademark leather jacket._

_"Conner!" Mari exclaimed. She gave him a hug as well. Lucky for him, he had super strength as well, a little more super then hers, and could take it._

_He hugged her back and laughed. "We strong beings have to stick together." Conner said._

_Mari released him and smiled. "I am overjoyed that you two could come! It shall be great fun!" then she leaned in closer, so only he could hear. "No one had spotted you, correct?"_

_Conner nodded his head. "Yeah, we made sure of it." came his reply. Mari nodded, and was about to say something else, but something at the door caught her eye._

_"Tim!" she exclaimed. She practically flew, which she would of if they weren't in public, to a boy with black hair wearing sunglasses, and enveloped him in a hug, but this time it seemed more gently and less bone crushing. "You have arrived!"_

_The boy smiled, "Hey, Mari."_

_"Come, you must meet my friends." Mari took his hand, and pretty much dragged him over to the three teens._

_Lark raised the eyebrow at the boy. He seemed just like Mari described; strong, handsome, and cunning. But there was something about him. . . Something like a big secret in his life. Something that wasn't meant to be known to the rest of the world._

_"This is Timothy Drake." Mari's voice brought Lark out of her thoughts. "But he prefer's Tim."_

_"Hi." said Tim. Lark could tell he seemed a little awkward and nervous. Was it because he was in a room full of strangers, beside's Mari? Afraid that any little thing might give away something important about him? Or was it because the beautiful half alien girl was still holding on to his hand?_

_"This is Lark." Mari said, pointing over at the green girl. "Lark Logan."_

_"Hello." Lark said, using her trademark pitch. Monotone._

_"Conner Kent Stone."_

_"Hey." said Conner, smacking Tim on the shoulder, causing him to stumble forward. At least it got Mari to let go of his hand._

_"Bart Allen Stone."_

_"Hiya!" said the enthusiastic Bart. Why was he so chipper? Oh that's right, he had another victim to play his tricks on. But something about him, made Lark believe that he wouldn't be so easily tricked._

_"Come let us sit." said Mari. She sat down on the other side of Lark in the big booth, and slid done, making room._

_Tim sat down next to her, as Bart and Conner decided to squash Lark, and sit on the other side. Lark let out a "umph." as she hit the side of the wall with her shoulder._

_"What's with the fork?" Tim questioned, pointing towards the utensil that sat atop Larks napkin next to the knife._

_Bart took a glance at Lark, but seemingly understood what had occurred. "I have no idea." he said, "Hey waiter! We need another, less freakish, fork over here!" For once Lark was actually grateful to Bart._

_After getting a "less demented" fork, as Bart put it, they all got down to eating. Lark couldn't help but stare at Tim across the table. He was talking to the other three, Mari giggling every now and then, Conner nodding time and time again, and Bart acting all macho the whole time. Deciding to get into the conversation she spoke up, may be it woulf give her a few answers about this mysterious guy, and she could stop obsessing._

_"So. . . Tim." she said, staring at him intently. Tim looked over at her, but didn't seem phased by her tone. Mari also looked over at her, giving her a pleading look, begging her not to say something embarressing. I choose to ignore it. "Mari tells me you live with Bruce Wayne."_

_Tim nodded. "Yeah. I've been living there for about two years now." came his reply, shrugging his shoulder._

_Lark nodded once again. She knew there was something going on. She had always thought there was a secret to Bruce Wayne that she could not find, and Tim Drake seemed to be the exact same thing. This bothered her. She hated when people had this control over her like this; making her obssess over something like this, something she had to know._

_ But Lark knew one thing. Whatever it is that Timothy Drake was hiding, she was going to find out. . ._

Lark slowly opened her eyes as conciousness came back to her. She lifted her head, and looked around, only to find she was not in her room. Well, actually, she was, only not the one at the Tower. She was back _home_. The place she grew up. She was back.

Back.

* * *

There will be a lot of flash backs in this story. This once is, if you didn't know, how most of them first met. Wonder Girl isn't there yet, but later on you'll find out how they met her. 


End file.
